List of antagonism by character
Many characters have held antagonistic roles in various movies and TV shows, even though they are normally portrayed as heroes. This is a list of antagonistic traits shown by otherwise good characters. This list doesn't include characters who are already evil most of the time (Victor the Crocodile, Janja, The Hacker, Donita Donata, The Walrus, Paisley Paver etc.). Alex the Lion * The 1st Film of Madagascar - He against Marty's wish to be in the wild, because the zoo is the place to live with his friends. But when Marty left the zoo, he, Gloria, and Melman are off to get him back to the zoo. But they were transported, luckily the Penguins (who knocked down the ship crew) take over the ship, and knocked down Marty, Alex, Gloria, and Melman into the sea and stranded on the beach of Madagascar. Now Alex was really angry with Marty for ruining his life, even drew the line. Then, Marty brainwashes him to see what the wild is like. Alex likes the wild, but hasn't eaten steak for days, so he bites Marty on the rear end. This leaves Maurice and King Julien no choice but to banish him to the Fossa Territory, then Alex chases Marty, Gloria, Melman, and the lemurs, but knocked by a coconut that is thrown by Maurice. Then Alex realized that he's a monster and decided to go to the Fossa Territory, where he was sat moping, as he build himself a pen similar to to his enclosure zoo. Then he is founded by Marty, who wants him to go back to the zoo. But he refused, so Marty sing the same song Alex used to cheer him up. But then Marty is chased and ambushed by the Fossa Pack, so did Gloria, Melman, and the Penguins. Alex decided to save his friends by overpowering the Fossas and chase them away. At the banquet, Alex decided to have sushi, instead of steak. Archibald the Asparagus * Where's God When I'm S-Scared? - He brings the song to an abrupt end, criticizing him over the obvious falseness of the statement, saying that, contrary to his lyrics, everyone does not have a water buffalo and that he fears "nasty letters" complaining about said lack of water buffalos, therefore asking Larry to "stop being so silly". The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo", which makes Archibald so exasperated he charges at Larry while screaming, and knocks him over in the process. * God Wants Me to Forgive Them '''- He, along with Bob, Lovey, and Dad Asparagus, refused to forgive Larry, after the boat got crashed into the island. * '''The End of the Silliness - He cancels Larry's Silly Songs, making Larry feel "down in the dumps". Then Archibald disguised as a mysterious man, and he will tell Jimmy what's going on. Larry is surprised when he sees that Archibald has come, before becoming very steaming angry. Archibald then approaches the jukebox declaring that this will clear this up, then makes silly faces at Larry, who copies him and brings up "His Cheeseburger", causing Larry to give off a Big "NO!". After "His Cheeseburger" ends, Jimmy angrily confronted him that if his silly song is cancelled, he will be the same feeling Larry feels. So Archibald decided to bring back the Silly Songs, which Larry was overjoyed. This is Archibald's most villainous role. * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's '- He played the Wizard, not a real wizard but a buisnessman. When Darby is fed up with the amusement park, the Wizard door traps him and shoos Darby's pet pig, Tutu. Armstrong the Chicken Hawk * '''Bald Eagle '- He is very jealous of Sam the Eagle being a guest on the show. Aviva Corcovado * '''Mom of a Croc - She is against Crocodila, because she thinks that crocodiles are cold-blooded monsters that will snap at anything. But when she learned that mother crocodiles are good mothers, she learned to like them. * Octopus Wildkratticus - She refused to forgive Martin (who accidentally knocked the Creature Power Suits in the ocean), until they finally got the Creature Power Suits back from Seven. * Googly-Eye: The Night Guru - She is very enrage that the Kratt Brothers disobeyed her about the Night Vision Goggles. * Attack of the Tree-Eating Aliens - She and Koki accused Headbanger the Woodpecker into destroyed the trees. * Journey to the Subnivean Zone - She and Koki can't look for the Kratt Brothers under the snow, so they decided to use the InstaBeach Heat Amplifier, which melts snow. When they found the Kratt Brothers, they felt guilty, because they melted much of the subnivean zone, and the voles are freezing. So they decided to bring back the snow by using AquaMisting Nozzle. * Chameleons on Target - She is working on her ring chip, but the Kratt Brothers wants to have Chameleon Powers. But refuses, so the Kratt Brothers tried to persuade her into making Chameleon Powers. But then an Aye-Aye snatched the ring chip, this made Aviva very furious and demands them to bring back. When the Kratt Brothers activate Chameleon Powers and got the Aye-Aye, Aviva arrives and was happy that the Kratt Brothers got the Aye-Aye, but saw the sight that her ring chip is destroyed. At first enraged at the Kratt brothers, Aviva sighs, and is at least glad that she and her teammates have learned more about chameleons. This is Aviva's most villainous role. Bagheera *'The First Film of The Jungle Book '- He tried to convinced Mowgli to go to the Man-Village to be safe from Shere Khan. But Mowgli wants to stay in the jungle, as he tried to drag him by the loincloth, but let go and fell in the river and now fed up with him. Then he hear the roar of Baloo, thinking that Mowgli is in trouble. At night, Bagheera convinced Baloo to get Mowgli back to the Man-Village and this heartbrokens the bear. This is Bagheera's most villainous role. Baloo * The Second Film of The Jungle Book - He defines Bagheera's orders of not to take Mowgli from the Man Village. Then he was ordered by Mowgli to scare Shanti, but unknowed that Mowgli changed his mind, and soon starts scare Shanti. This made Mowgli angry with him. Beverly the Beaver * Melanie the Moose - She gets upset at Melanie by yelling at her for being clumsy and useless, along with Boris and Randolph. Later, she, Randolph, and Boris apologize for being rude to her. * Beverly the Beaver '''- She cuts down almost all the trees to build a big dam and the other animals are not happy for her selfish behavior. This is Beverley's most antagonistic role. Boog * '''The 1st Film of Open Season - He likes to be in a town called Timberline. But after he rescued a mule deer with a one antler named Elliot, Elliot had ruined Boog's life and got transported both to the forest where Boog belongs. Boog was furious at Elliot, but Elliot convince to bring him back to Timberline. But Boog realized there going into circle, but then they were chased by a wicked hunter, Shaw. But Boog, who is desperate to leave, runs over the beaver dam, but it isn't a "load bearing structure". It breaks under his weight and the rush of the water washes everyone in the forest (including Shaw, who was leaving in his truck while still laughing to himself about when he thought he shot Boog and Elliot) to the clearing below. At first, everyone blames Boog, but Boog accuses Elliot of lying to him about leading him home. Elliot confesses, saying that he wanted Boog as a friend and thought if they just spent time together, it would work out. Despite Elliot apologizing and wanting him and Boog to remain best friends, Boog gets upset and says he is better off alone, and then leaves the forest to find his own way back home, after saying the most awful word to Elliot "We're Done". While trying to find a way back to Timberline, Boog stumbles upon Shaw's log cabin. After escape from Shaw, Boog finds the lights of Timberline, but the hunters were at the forest, this means Boog has to rescue Elliot and the forest animals. Boris the Bear * Melanie the Moose '''- He gets upset at Melanie by yelling at her for being clumsy and useless, along with Randolph and Beverley. Later, he, Randolph, and Beverley apologize for being rude to her. Bugs Bunny * '''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper - When Elmer receives a message from Uncle Louie that Elmer is going to have 3 million dollars and no harming animals, Bugs began to annoy Elmer, while keeping him from killing him. Then a telegram says that Uncle Louie has "kick the bucket" and the 3 million dollars belonged to the taxes. Furious at Bugs' torment, Elmer began to chase him. Carolina * Martha Takes the Cake - She and the party guests accused Martha of biting Nelson the Cat. * Dog Daze - She tells Martha to stop doggin around, but in the morning, she got turned into a dog. Charlie Barkin * The First Film of All Dogs Go To Heaven - Diego * Donald Duck * Fun and Fancy Free - His starvatian making him eat the dishes and silverware and trying to kill the cow with a meat cleaver. But he became enraged, when Mickey came back with three magic beans, then he threw them in the crack of floor. Elsa Grumpy Dwarf Helen Lorriane Ick * The Sting - He teased Greenie about afraid of bees, but then Stripey the Bee teaches the fish a lesson. Jane Kangaroo King Gator * All Dogs Go To Heaven - He plans to eat Charlie B Barkin, but Charlie's howl has impressed the king, making him not to eat him. Koki * To Touch a Hummingbird * Road Runner '''- She refuse to let Martin and Chris search for the mystery lizard in the Sonoran desert, because they need to buy more stuff for Tortuga. When the Kratt Brothers returned to the Tortuga, Koki activates the lockdown mode on the Tortuga. This is Koki's most villainous role. * '''Journey to the Subnivean Zone - Lionel * Farmer Ken's Puzzle - He refused to let Leona play Farmer Ken's Puzzle, because the box says it's for ages 7 and up, which is Lionel, Clay and Walter, and she's only four and under, so he lets her play her own game. When Lionel and the pigeons left for a break, Leona decided to prove him wrong by helping Lionel win the game without the cat eating the hen and he does win somehow!.. Lionel asks how she did it.. and she says magic. Madame Blueberry Martin and Chris Kratt * When Fish Fly - They challenged Aviva and Koki to switch their jobs and made a crazy invention for Aviva to try. * Capture the Fishmobile '- After challenged the team into a game called "Capture the Fishmobile", the Kratt Brothers cheats during the game by stealing a pelican disc from Aviva. * Spirit Bear - They didn't believe Aviva that she saw a white bear. But when a white bear appear, the Kratt Brothers now believed her. Matt * Hugs and Witches - He doesn't like Valentine's day, but he accidentally made a card for Jackie and Inez. * The Icky Factor - He calls Jackie "drama queen", making Jackie very angry with him. Mr. Krabs * '''Aargh '- He gets SpongeBob and Patrick to be pirates and help him find the Flying Dutchman's treasure. The two eventually see that Mr. Krabs was using their game board as a map and that he wanted the treasure for himself. * Patty Hype - He takes over SpongeBob's business so he can earn money. The side effects anger the customers and they chase Mr. Krabs back and forth. This may not count as antagonism because he was unaware of the side effects. * Life of Crime - He lies to SpongeBob and Patrick that they could take anything as long as they give it back. It is also shown that Mr. Krabs has stolen many objects from people, telling the boys that they are "borrowed." * Pressure - He, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward made fun of Sandy to show that sea creatures are better than land creatures. * Sailor Mouth - He uses foul language. * The Fry Cook Games - He told SpongeBob that Patrick was not his friend and he was just helping Plankton. Therefore, Krabs lied to SpongeBob so he could win the award for the Krusty Krab, but neither side won in the end. * Squid on Strike - He give his workers a bill instead of a paycheck for ridiculous reasons (such as breathing and existing). And later forces both Squidward and SpongeBob to work for free for the rest of their lives to pay off the damages to the restaurant (which SpongeBob destroyed) despite it being obvious that Squidward was innocent as he was with Krabs the entire night. * 'Clams '- He made SpongeBob and Squidward stay for days until he gets his millionth dollar back (even to the point of starvation) and when they attempt to abandon him, he holds them hostage just to get back his millionth dollar from a giant clam. Krabs succeeded, though his near-death experience worried SpongeBob and Squidward (who complained because he was tied to SpongeBob). This is one of Mr. Krabs' biggest antagonistic role in the series. * '''Born Again Krabs - He tries to sell a rotten Krabby Patty to customers. He gets sick after eating it and is persuaded to be generous by the Flying Dutchman. However after realizing it wasn't a dream he steals back toys from children, soda from a customer, stopped another customer from watching free TV, nearly rips someone's arm off for a penny, and trades SpongeBob's soul for 62 cents. But after Squidward scolds him for choosing money over SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs shows remorse and wants SpongeBob back. * Whale of the Birthday '''- It was revealed that because of Mr. Krabs' cheap nature, he makes Pearl's birthday parties horrible. Pearl once revealed that Mr. Krabs once gave her a box of staples as a birthday present. Pearl's 16th birthday was at first, horrible, but she manages to get a lot of presents, bought by SpongeBob through Mr. Krabs' credit card, which was most likely maxed out. * Wishing You Well - He tried to take thrown coins meant for a wishing well. During his wishing well scheme, he put SpongeBob in there so he can get the coins. Later that night, after getting some coins in his well, he wouldn't let SpongeBob and Patrick leave so he can get more coins from any late-night wishers. Near the end of the episode, he told SpongeBob that there is no such thing as magic (even though SpongeBob and Patrick struck magic down the well) and regardless of Sandy, Mrs. Puff, and Plankton's wishes coming true, he still didn't believe him. To prove him wrong, Krabs wished he was served, but in the end, ends up actually served. Before being eaten, Mr. Krabs cried that he believes in magic. * '''Bummer Vacation - He kicks out SpongeBob, due to the fact about vacation. * The Krusty Plate - He left SpongeBob alone with the Krusty Krab burnt in a flashback. At the end of the episode he chased SpongeBob for destroying the Krusty Krab. * Pat No Pay - He made Patrick do some work and threatened him that if he can't to do something right, he will not give him a Krabby Patty to eat again. * Penny Foolish '- He sees SpongeBob picking up a "penny" (which was actually $500 bill) and tries various plans to take it from him, even to the point of insanely breaking into SpongeBob's house with a metal detector. * '''Patty Caper '- He stole the secret ingredient of the secret formula, so he wouldn't have to pay for delivery ($1.99) and he tried to frame SpongeBob for it (while holding the ingredient of the secret formula). As punishment, he was forced to sell free Krabby Patties all day and watching it all go down. Mrs. Puff * Hall Monitor - When she realizes that SpongeBob is the new hall monitor, she tries to make someone else the hall monitor, to which they all refuse, in which Mrs. Puff has to announce that SpongeBob is hall monitor. She is then arrested for making SpongeBob the hall monitor, since he caused crimes. * 'No Free Rides '- Mrs. Puff lets SpongeBob pass by giving him extra credit and later in the episode steals his new boat mobile. She then gets arrested for reckless driving. Miss Piggy * Florence Henderson - She caught Kermit flirting with Florence Henderson. Florence tries to save Kermit by claiming that Kermit was just practicing on her what he really wanted to say to Piggy. Despite buying the ruse, Piggy nevertheless warns Florence not to make a move on her frog. She makes good on her veiled threats when she catches Florence innocently touching Kermit on the shoulder, giving the guest star two karate chops and (the only time she attacks so brutishly) a bite on the arm. * '''Steve Martin - She keeps on pulling Carrie Louise off the stage, because she's the only girl singer. This one of Miss Piggy's most villainous roles. * Bob Hope - She karate-chops Kermit for saying "Bib and napkin, knife and fork is the only way that I'll touch pork!" * Kokomo - She finds Kermit dancing with hula girls, then she chased and karate chop him. * The Muppets Take Manhattan - She spies on Kermit, thinking that he loves Jenny more than her. * Bear Left, Bear Write - When Christina Applegate shows a funny video of Miss Piggy, she revenges on her, so she force Scooter to deliver a cake to Miss Applegate to smoosh a cake in her face, as Miss Piggy films it. But Miss Piggy gets arrested for not only filming an embarrassing video, but trespassing a private neighborhood. Naomi Turner * My Fair Naomi - Thanks to Esteban, she acting more bossy of her birthday party; biggest cake, flowers pictured of her, and most beautiful birthday gown. Worse of all, she excluded Gabe and Mateo in her birthday party. This leaves Elena no choice but to exclude herself. This is Naomi's most villainous role. Oscar the Grouch * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Elmo's Musical Adventure - He (as a cat) scares Telly (as a duck) and Zoe (as a bird), who think that the wolf is coming. But is scolded by Elmo (as Peter). Then he likes the way that Big Bird (as Peter's grandfather) scolds Elmo. * The G Story * Elmo the Grouch Pa Grape * God Wants Me to Forgive Them - He and his family began to tease Junior, but Dad Asparagus told them to be nice. Pauline the Pelican * Pauline the Pelican '''- She steals a fish from Seamus, a watermelon from Herbert, and a bone from Reginald without asking permission. This causes them to be upset at Pauline, even though she was hungry and unable to catch a fish. Philoctetes * Hercules - He beat up the tall Theban, who teased him. Professor Fritz Owl Rabbit * Stripes - He, Piglet, and Pooh gives Tigger a bath, making him lost his stripes. So Rabbit force Tigger into being a rabbit, but Tigger fed his tomatoes to the bugs, making Rabbit chase him out of his garden with a bug spray. * '''Rabbit Marks the Spot - When the pirates dig Rabbit's garden to find buried treasure, he is very angry that he decided to teach the pirates a lesson by filling a treasure chest with rocks, dumps dirt on it, and marks a letter X on it. Then he draws up a map to help the pirates find it. Rabbit sends the map to the pirates and claims that the treasure belongs to his great great uncle Long John Cottontail. After following the map's directions, Captain Piglet and his crew finally find the treasure. At bed, Rabbit is excited that his plan might succeed, but he begins to have a nightmare that he is in the ruins of Greece and is surrounded and confronted by talking statues (shaped like Gopher, Piglet, Pooh, and Tigger). He tried to disguise himself as the ghost of Long John Cottontail, but no avail. He decided to move away, but the pirates wants him to see what treasure they got. When the treasure chest got opened, Rabbit apologizes to them about rocks. But the pirates weren't angry at all, they actually like the rocks and wants to use them (nutcracker, stop the chair wobbling etc.). This is Rabbit's most villainous role. Reg Reginald the Lion * Herbert the Warthog '''- He tries to stop the music and noise created by Herbert, Alan, Zed, and three frogs. He later reforms when an audience of animals tell him to participate in the concert. Sandy Cheeks * '''Survival of the Idiots - While half asleep, she beat up SpongeBob and Patrick and put them into graves after mistaking them for Dirty Dan and Pinhead Larry, who were two people in her dream of Texas Outlaws. She is also extremely mad at SpongeBob and Patrick when they took away her fur and she used them as coverings to stay warm. This is Sandy's most villainous role. * Pressure - Upon being made fun of by SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs, Sandy made them go up dry land for 1 minute. Though Sandy learned that they can withstand it, she realized that they end up getting attacked by seagulls. Snip-Snip Bird * Seamus the Stork - He is jealous of Seamus and his flying activities. Thus, he shows no respect after Seamus loses his feathers, while the other birds feel bad for the loss of his feathers. He later reforms with the other birds after Seamus had the ability to fly again. Squidward Tentacles * Naughty Nautical Neighbors - He turned SpongeBob and Patrick against each other. Later, SpongeBob and Patrick are now fighting for him. Karma goes back to him when his house is accidentally destroyed by SpongeBob and Patrick and he gets crushed by his door, hurting his back once more. * Pizza Delivery - He wants to crave the pizza, but SpongeBob prevents him from eating the pizza. * Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost - When SpongeBob and Patrick believe they have killed Squidward and that he is now a ghost, he takes advantage of this by making them his slaves. Eventually, SpongeBob and Patrick, after reading a magazine about the Flying Dutchman's death, get the idea that Squidward is being mean and angry because he was never put to rest. SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to bury Squidward, which ultimately brings him to confess that he is actually alive. However, SpongeBob and Patrick still think that Squidward is a ghost in denial and send him to the "great beyond" by trapping him in a bubble, which floats up into the surface where the seagulls are. * Fools in April '- He gets annoyed with SpongeBob pulling playful and harmless pranks on people at the Krusty Krab, and pulls a very cruel and harmful prank on SpongeBob in retaliation. Things blow up in Squidward's face when SpongeBob runs out of the restaurant crying hysterically, and the Bikini Bottomites turn on him. Squidward tries to apologize, but he is physically unable to apologize until the very end of the episode, where SpongeBob has the last laugh: all his friends were standing behind him in his house and witnessed Squidward's apology. As a result, Squidward suffers a mental breakdown and runs off back to his house laughing maniacally after shouting that he had just fooled them as well. This is three of Squidward's villainous roles. * '''Dying for Pie '- He gave SpongeBob an explosive pie not knowing it was a bomb. However, the driving force of the plot was Squidward trying to make SpongeBob's last few hours meaningful. * Pressure - He, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs made fun of Sandy to show that sea creatures are better than land creatures. * The Camping Episode - He nearly endangered SpongeBob and Patrick by doing the opposite of their advice. Instead, he was endangered by the sea bear. * 'The Lost Mattress '- He endangered Mr. Krabs by putting his mattress in the dump. Squidward would then threaten to murder SpongeBob if he didn't return Mr. Krabs mattress back. He then puts SpongeBob and Patrick in danger of being eaten by the guard worm. Instead, in every attempt, he gets mauled by the worm. Stingy * '''The Great Crystal Caper - Stingy really wants Sportacus' crystal, but Sportacus needs it in case someone is in trouble. But when Sportacus drop his crystal. Stingy picks up and never to return it to Sportacus. At the treehouse, Robbie Rotten convince him to trade the crystal to a bag of gold, a stack of comic books, and a Texas Mug. But Stingy rejects it, this leaves Robbie no choice, but to trap Stingy in a treehouse. * My Treehouse '''- After trying to pull the clubhouse, he wants to win the trophy and the treehouse. At morning, Stingy rejects the teamwork and having the trophy and the treehouse all by himself, making the kids refused to play with him. Then the picture, that Stingy tore, landed on the window. Now he realize that victory means little when there's no one to share it with. Stripes * '''Stripes' Sticky Situation - After Eddy sweep trash out of Stripes' cage, Stripes read the Gobble Gum Contest and it said collect all the pieces to complete Mr. Gobble's face and win a fabulous prize. He thinks that the prize is all you can eat. He went out of the cage and collect the pieces. But the people became frightened, so Eddy bring him back to his cage. Eddy and the circus animals became suspicious at Stripes collecting bubble gum wrappers. When Stripes confess, Eddy and the circus animals helped him by eating all the bubble gum, but Stripes had all the cheek and chin pictures, and became frustrated that he needed a nose. Luckily, Jack dropped a nose picture and the animals had it. Now Stripes can win a prize, but became greedy. Telly Monster * Telly is Triangle Guy - In his imagination, he hit the penguin with a super punch. But he got sent to jail for 5 years for hitting in anger. Tigger * Tigger, Private Ear - He tickle Piglet's nose, which send his nose warmer up to the ceiling. Then he stole Pooh's honey, but he broke it. So he stole it from Rabbit instead and place it to Piglet's cupboard. This is Tigger's first most villainous role. * Luck Amok - He convinced Rabbit, Pooh, and Piglet that they have bad luck, due to the mirror getting breaked by Tigger, so he can avoid 7 years of bad luck. This is Tigger's second villainous role. * 'All's Well That Ends Wishing Well '- In his birthday, his greedy deed about birthday gifts is getting him, Piglet, Rabbit, and Pooh to Wishland. Every time, he makes a wish a candle blows out. Vinnie Terrio * So You Skink You Can Dance - He causes mass destruction as everyone runs and hides in a panic to avoid the giant lizard. As Blythe and Sunil talk to each other, it's revealed that really, Vinnie just destroyed the room the pets play in searching for the remote to watch his favorite show, Shake-A-Leg. * 'To Paris with Zoe '- He refused to let the pets change the fly channel to the Dog Show in Paris. Zed the Zebra * Zed the Zebra - He taunts the other animals to lose the race, because he tells them he's very fast with his stripes. However, the other animals win the race instead and Zed doesn't feel bad after he loses. * 'Gary's Best Friend '- He loses his temper after Gary (in his zebra disguise) thinks Zed is vain. By losing his temper, Zed yells at Gary rudely and Georgina, Molly, and Nathalie get upset at him for being rude to Gary. He later does apologize for being rude to Gary, who teaches him how to dance with him. This is Zed's most villainous role. Quotes Category:Lists